


Burn Me

by ElZacharie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Horror, Childbirth, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, just in case, rapid pregnancy, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: After years apart, Wrathion and Anduin come together, forced by an untimely heat.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Belono Sil'aru (shoulder your burdens well)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166727) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



> this one got really far away from me. it was supposed to be a warm up. it's now 1 AM. i love these idiots too much. if yall like this i might continue.  
> this was inspired by the series Make Me Forget by N1ghtwr1ter and RaeDMagdon, and it's supposed to take place in that universe, but it had a mind of its own

Anduin was marked. 

It haunted him in the nights he had to spend alone, his body aching with old injuries and the need to hold someone close. It haunted his dreams, which often played the memory of his love marking him, promising to never leave, then vanishing into thin air. It haunted him when even the finest whores in Stormwind couldn’t even get near the omega, repulsed by his scent.  _ The boy is marked, _ they’d whisper, sometimes in earshot of his father and his advisors,  _ There’s no helping him, if his mate is gone and lost. _

_ Poor thing, _ they’d say.  _ Poor thing will never have a mate again, at this rate. _

Oh, how his father had raged at the realization someone had marked his only son, his pride and joy, had bitten the crown prince and left him to deal with his heats alone. It was obvious that his mate was still alive— there was no way his scent would still turn others away if he wasn’t— and Varian begged the boy to tell him who his mate was, so they could exact vengeance on him.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do so, even when the heat of his body threatened to burn him up inside. Anduin still imagined the lithe body of his lover at his window sometimes, grinning down at him as though he’d never left at all.

And maybe that's why Wrathion’s reappearance in his court made the flames of hate burn in his belly. The punch was well-deserved, either way.

Still, Wrathion remained at his side as his  _ advisor _ , acting as though nothing had ever happened. Anduin was certainly not going to bring it up himself— if the dragon wanted to play games, then he would not bend first.

At least, that was what the plan was.

Anduin kicked himself for not taking better care with tracking his heat, but they were fighting a war at all possible fronts with an enemy who could strike at any time and never run out of resources, who turned even the strongest willed against their own friends with madness. That didn’t stop him from waking up with his cunt dripping through his smallclothes, the cool Stormwind autumn winds becoming too hot to bear.

With trembling limbs that threatened to give out at any moment, Anduin shed his clothes and stumbled to the bath, sliding in before turning on the water to as cold as he could allow it. He shivered at the sudden change in temperature, body cooled for just a moment, before the heat returned.

Still, he allowed himself to wash away the sweat that had gathered on his skin, pointedly ignoring his throbbing cunt as he washed between his thighs. He knew that he would only get more aroused the more he touched himself, and it would leave him unable to even attend the meeting they had planned with the Horde leaders today, and an important one at that. Heat or no heat, he would attend even if it killed him. 

He rose out of the water without ceremony, drying himself off before another sheet of sweat could lay itself across his body. The outfit he chose was simple and unbecoming of a king, with none of the usual accessories he was expected to wear. It was loose enough to keep from sticking to his skin too badly, which was all he really needed at that point. 

Getting downstairs was difficult, what with every step causing his wet smallclothes, as well as the padding he used to keep from leaking, to rub uncomfortably against his swollen clit. He paid no mind to the servants he passed, only giving frustrated grunts in response to their greetings as he forced himself to continue towards the war room. 

"Well, well, look who decided to join us," was the first thing that came out of Sylvanas's mouth once the doors opened to announce his arrival. “If it isn’t… what’s that smell?”

The faces of the Horde leaders scrunched up in disgust, though some tried to cover their reactions for the sake of being polite. Nathanos and Sylvanas wore it plain on their faces as they looked him over, the latter’s sneer turning into one of childish delight. 

The Alliance leaders were much more schooled than their counterparts, though the worried look on their faces pierced Anduin far more than the Horde’s did. They knew what it was like for Anduin to be in heat, and they’d all tried to convince him to stay in bed to no avail many times before. Jaina looked the most concerned of them all, opening her mouth to no doubt tell him they could handle things on their own, but Anduin shot her a withering glare and she closed her mouth.

Though he refused to look at him directly, lest his smallclothes be completely ruined before he even sat down, Anduin could feel Wrathion’s eyes bore into him, never leaving him as he made his way to his chair. It squeaked loudly as the dragon pulled it out for him, the sound making Anduin wince, but he took it anyway. “Please,” the king said through gritted teeth as his chair was pushed in, “don’t let my… condition stop you. I’m in complete control of my faculties.”

The table remained quiet.

“I SAID  _ SPEAK _ !” Anduin shouted, slamming a fist on the table and making several people jump.

“Right,” Sylvanas drawled after a moment, giving the king a sidelong glance. “As I was saying, the naga have…”

After his outburst, the table slowly relaxed— or, as best as they could with a fuming omega watching over them, scowling at all of them as he squirmed. The scent of cinnamon invaded his senses, which only served to make him even more antsy as images of Wrathion beneath him invaded his mind.

And his mark… his mark  _ burned.  _ His fingers kept fidgeting with the cloth that hid it, scratching it desperately until he could feel blood come to the surface and a hand snatch his wrist.

“ _ My king, _ ” Wrathion whispered in his ear, and, oh Light, he couldn’t help but whimper. “If you keep doing that, you’re going to get an infection. Please, allow me to escort you to a healer.”

_ I can heal it myself, _ was what Anduin wanted to say, but then he felt the dragon’s hot breath wash over him and,  _ oh,  _ he could feel himself getting wetter by the moment. “Just… escort me to my room. Please,” he croaked.

“Of course, your majesty.” Wrathion’s face remained blank as he pulled out Anduin’s chair and took his hand, announcing that the king would be retiring to his chambers after all. Anduin tried not to be offended at the looks of relief across the war council’s faces, but, if he were to put himself in their shoes, he’d no doubt be repulsed by his own smell as well. 

If Wrathion had any plans for Anduin, he made none of them known, remaining silent and stoic the whole way up to his chambers. Each step was even more agonizing with the body next to him— all he wanted was to slam him against the wall and kiss him. Instead, he simply leaned into the other man, allowing him to help him up the steps and taking in his scent in greedy mouthfuls.

“Well, your majesty,” said Wrathion once they reached the doors to his chambers. “I’ll fetch a healer, along with any items you may require. If you need whores as well, just let me know.”

His advisor gave him a tight smile and turned on his heel to leave.

“Wait,” Anduin managed to croak out, grabbing hold of Wrathion’s cape. “Don’t go.”

“Your majesty… If you plan to ask me into your chambers, I must say no.” There was no emotion in his voice. “You are not in your right mind right now.”

Still, Anduin’s fist remained clenched in the fabric. “I’m not asking you to bed me, Wrathion. Just… help me undress. I can barely stand,” he whispered.

Wrathion tensed and Anduin feared that he may lash out. After a moment, his shoulders fell. “Fine. But don’t think this will go anywhere.”

_ What was with this attitude? _ Anduin thought to himself, entering the chambers alongside Wrathion.  _ Where’s the man who would tease me relentlessly for being in such a sorry state? _

_ Where was the man I loved enough to mark me? _

True to his word, Wrathion helped Anduin onto the bed and undressed him with a cold detachment, but the king swore he could see a spark of want in his glowing eyes when he noticed the scar on his shoulder his teeth had left. The more layers that Anduin shed, the more he felt his heat taking over, wanting only the man before him.

“There,” Wrathion said, tossing away the last of his clothes to the side. “I’ll find a healer and someone to help you through this now.”

“Wait…”

“No, your majesty, I’ve done enough—”

“Why won’t you say my name?!” It burst out of Anduin’s chest without his permission, the dam inside him broken. “You’ve been flirting with me nonstop until today, and now you won’t even look at me! You keep saying you’ll bring me whores, but surely you must know even the cheapest of them won’t even come close to me for a million gold! You’re the only one I can ever think about when I touch myself— I’ve never even been with anyone, because my body only wants you!”

Wrathion stared at him, mouth agape. The smell of cinnamon overwhelmed his senses once more, making him drench the smallclothes that the dragon had refused to remove. “You… you don’t hate me?”

Anduin fumed. “Of course I hate you! I hate you for leaving me, for betraying me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you! You’re still my mate—!”

Before he could continue his rant, Wrathion surged forward and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. A long, forked tongue pressed itself down his open mouth, swallowing the surprised moan that escaped Anduin, and a hand snaked between his legs, pressing against his swollen lips through soaked fabric.

“I’ve never been with anyone else either,” Wrathion admitted in a breathy tone against his ear, biting the lobe gently as he pushed the two of them down onto the bed. “Even when they almost looked like you. They couldn’t compare to the real thing. To my  _ mate. _ ”

The hand against his soaked cunt pulled away to tear away the ruined smallclothes, but the moment without anything to rut against was enough to make Anduin whine in need. Wrathion laughed, the sound sending a shiver through the omega, and pushed a single finger inside of him. Immediately, Anduin clenched around the digit, letting out a loud moan.

“Light, you feel so perfect, my love,” Wrathion snarled into his neck, fucking him with just his finger. “The moment you stepped into that war room, I wanted to fuck you right on that table, in front of everyone. Wanted to make sure everyone knew you became a whore around my cocks, begging for me to breed you.”

Wait.  _ Cocks? _

Just the thought spurned Anduin into tugging off the layers of clothes that kept them separated. Wrathion pulled away to oblige him, and, with a smirk, used magic to snap away the offending items.

And there, right between his legs, were two average sized cocks, just as he’d said. They were poking out of a slit in the dragon’s crotch, black as his scales and bearing glowing red markings, with pointed tips and ridges along the entirety that oozed a sort of lubricant. At the base, his knots—  _ Light, two knots as well? _ — were beginning to inflate, pulsating with need.

“I need them inside me,” Anduin gasped, spreading his legs. “Please…”

Wrathion balked at that. “Wait— both of them? But you’ll get—”

“Both of them!” he sobbed, throwing his head back onto the bed beneath him. “Please, I just need you inside me!”

Immediately, the dragon pounced upon the king, cocks rutting against his swollen cunt as he kissed him deeply. After a few thrusts, Wrathion took himself in hand and pressed both heads against Anduin’s entrance, popping inside with little resistance. Anduin gasped at the intrusion, grabbing his lover by the shoulders to stop him from moving for a moment or two. Wrathion got the message, pressing his head into the other’s neck, panting heavily.

“You’re so damn tight,” Wrathion snarled, giving a tiny thrust that made Anduin whimper. “Are you sure I’m not hurting you, my love?”

Anduin’s heart fluttered at the endearment. “N- no, Wrathion… I feel wonderful. Just… take it slow.”

The dragon growled low in his throat. “I don’t think I can do that, not when I’m inside such a beautiful slut like yourself.” To emphasize this, he began rutting harshly into Anduin, who let out a wail, unable to stop the gush of fluid over Wrathion’s cocks.

“Look at you… The mighty lion, brought low by a pair of cocks. What would your people say if they saw you like this, so open and wanting for me? Knowing that their king was nothing more than a common whore to the Black Prince?”

Wrathion’s knot pressed against Anduin’s entrance, grinding teasingly for a moment, before he pulled back and set into a pace that made the king’s teeth chatter. Sharp fangs pierced his shoulder where his mating mark was, drawing blood to the surface once again. Anduin’s eyes rolled back as he came, his body going limp as he trembled through his orgasm, his lover’s name on his lips like a prayer.

“Oh…” Wrathion pulled away, looking down at Anduin with disappointment that chilled him to the bone. “Tsk tsk tsk. I didn’t tell you you could come, did I now?”

“N- no…” Anduin squirmed, unable to look him in the eye.

“It looks like my little  _ whore _ —” He thrust into him, his knots popping in for a tantalizing moment before being pulled out _. _ “— needs a little discipline… But I’m in such a good mood, I’ll let you beg for it.”

“... What?”

“Beg for my knot,” Wrathion snarled, grabbing him by the cheeks with one hand to force him to look at him. “Or I’ll find some other slut to empty in.”

Though Anduin knew Wrathion would do no such thing, the irrational side of him won over. “Please,” he whined, grinding down on him. “Please, cum inside me.”

“Please  _ what? _ ”

“Please… sir?”

“Oh, you can do better than that. Prove to me you really want this.”

“Please cum in me… your highness…”

“Better, but not good enough. I want this entire castle to know who you belong to.”

“Wrathion, please… That’s… embarrassing…”

“Oh? So you  _ don’t  _ want my knots?” Wrathion began to pull out of him.

“ _ No!”  _ Anduin cried out. “ _ Please, cum inside me, your highness! Make me your whore! Make me heavy with your child!” _

Wrathion blinked down at him, mouth agape once more. “You…?”

The king shrunk in on himself. “I… I’m sorry… you don’t have to—”

Before Anduin could finish, Wrathion thrust forward, his knots popping inside without any resistance. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came once again, scratching at Wrathion’s back for a grip. The dragon filled his lover like a waterfall, a few strange, ovular objects forcing themselves inside Anduin’s already tight womb.

“Wh… what were those?” he whispered, voice hoarse.

“My… my eggs,” Wrathion admitted, voice just as quiet. “I… tried to warn you, but you didn’t let me finish, and I got so caught up— I’m so sorry—!”

Anduin shushed him, running a hand through the tangles of his hair. “Genn has been telling me I would have to think about heirs at some point… better now than never…”

Wrathion pressed his face into the crook of Anduin’s neck, hot tears hitting his skin. “I’m sorry I left you.”

“I know. You’re here now, though.”

“Yes. And I’m not leaving your side, my love.”

***

“I look like a beached whale!” Anduin cried, gesturing wildly down to his bulging stomach as Wrathion wiped the sleep from his eyes. “I thought it would take time for eggs to grow!”

Indeed, the eggs inside Anduin had swollen overnight, much to the shock of the dragon and the king. “The others never really told me what would happen if I mated with a human…”

Anduin groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I can’t go down like this! Sylvanas will tear me apart, if these eggs don’t first. I- I don’t think I can even move! They’re that heavy!”

Wrathion frowned at his lover, placing one hand on the swell of his belly. He could feel no less than three eggs inside him, packed together in the tight space. “They seem like the size of regular dragon eggs… I assume it’ll be the same as a regular dragon pregnancy, with the eggs only coming out when they’re nearly ready to hatch.”

The king groaned again. “And how long will that take?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I got distracted while they were teaching me that stuff.”

“By the Light, I’m doomed. Azeroth is under attack by Old Gods and fish people and I’m so pregnant I can’t even move for Light knows how long.”

“It’s not that bad! Look on the bright side: your heat ended early!”

Judging by the glare that Anduin leveled him, that didn’t bring the omega much comfort. Wrathion sighed, chewing his lip as he rubbed the other man’s belly idly. “Should I call for a healer? Perhaps she will know the answer.”

Anduin pouted for a moment before he sighed as well. “Fine. Tell the entire castle while you’re at it.”

“Oh, you did that last night.”

Anduin swatted Wrathion on the shoulder, who laughed his way out of the room in just his trousers.

***

“Well, the good news is that the eggs are all fertilized. You’re having triplets,” said the priestess, running her palm across the expanse of Anduin’s stomach.

“And the bad news?” Anduin asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

“Draconic pregnancies take two years to come to completion, regardless of who or how they impregnate someone,” she stated, pulling away her hand.

The omega groaned, wishing he wasn’t so heavy that he couldn’t roll over and curl into a ball. The entirety of his war council— at least, the Alliance side of it, had come to check on him after seeing Wrathion out and about, correctly assuming that the advisor would have remained indisposed throughout the entirety of Anduin’s heat.

“Oh, your majesty, it’s not so bad! We have enchantments that will allow you to walk without a wheelchair for most of the day!”

Jaina nodded. “That’s correct. And we can enchant your wheelchair to float when you need to move up or down the stairs.”

“Still,” Greymane muttered, crossing his arms, “the people are going to want to know what happened to the king. We can’t keep this hidden forever, and the servants will talk, no matter how much their wages are raised. We may need to have a wedding, and soon.”

Wrathion and Anduin balked as the council began planning a wedding without them, complete with illusions to hide the king’s tale-tell stomach.

“There’s no fighting them on this, is there?” Wrathion muttered in Anduin’s ear.

“Not at all, if they’re all in agreement,” Anduin sulked, cradling his stomach. “I’m… I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“Hush now. You didn’t drag me into anything; I’m the one who impregnated you. If anything, I dragged you into this myself.”

“And I certainly came screaming,” Anduin whispered, a sly smile crossing his face.

“Indeed. And here’s to more where that came from.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion and Anduin welcome new additions to their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a followup, and i decided to go ahead with it. it's not my favorite, but im in a deep depression rn and I hope it makes up for the lack of updates.

The plan went like this: for one year and three months, Anduin would be kept under an illusion spell that would completely hide his stomach, citing the need for his wheelchair as old injuries getting badly aggravated in the battle. After the three month mark, they would slowly change the illusion to resemble that of a normal, albeit extremely large, human pregnancy, until they neared end, at which point the illusion would be dropped. He would be banned from any frontline duties, instead handing them off to Greymane. Public appearances would be sparse as possible, especially any private parties or weddings that may occur, though, with the war effort, that wouldn’t be too hard to excuse.

Their wedding would have to be a very public affair— anything less would result in a scandal, and that was not something anyone was willing to handle right now. Worse, to show dedication to the Alliance and Horde’s newfound peace, the Horde and its members would be invited to the wedding. The war council was forewarned about the state of the High King, much to his chagrin, but it would allow him to leave meetings without needing excuses prepared at any given moment. 

The wedding itself was to come sooner than expected; with everything scrambled in the war effort, it was more difficult than it should be. The rest of his council and servants were taking care of the planning for festivities and whatnot, but still required Anduin and Wrathion’s input from time to time. Anduin wanted nothing to do with the planning, but Wrathion insisted on dragging him into things, wanting only the best for their special day.

_ Their special day. _ The words made Anduin’s heart sink into his already full stomach, which he curled around protectively in the safety of his and Wrathion’s bed. It wasn’t that Anduin didn’t want this— in fact, he’d wanted it more than anything, dreamed of it since the moment they met and Wrathion stole his heart, even after his love, his mate, had betrayed him. 

No, what scared him was what people would think. It wasn’t unheard of for a king to have a husband, though it had been a few generations since it’d happened with his great-great grandfather. But a nonhuman husband? And a dragon at that? He was surprised a full blown riot hadn’t broken out at the announcement! Not only that, but what if someone found out about his pregnancy?

_ Knock knock. _

Anduin curled further into himself, as much as he could in his current state, and wiped the tears that had begun to well up away. “Come in,” he croaked.

They entered without a word, but he could tell who it was immediately by the scent— Wrathion, his usual cinnamon scent stale with worry. “I could smell you from down the hall. What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure it wasn’t just one of your spies who warned you?” he spat, though he could muster no venom behind it.

“If it makes you feel any better, no.” A weight sat on the edge of the bed, followed by a clawed hand stroking through the hair that was poking from the top of the blankets. “It was actually the fact that you missed picking out the bouquet.”

The High King grumbled, pressing his head further into Wrathion's claws. "You didn't think to send for me?" 

"I did! But what was it you screamed at the servant?  _ If you don't leave me alone I'll have your head cut off?"  _

"Right. I'd forgotten about that…" Anduin sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so upset lately."

Wrathion hummed, digging his nails in to gently scratch his scalp. "The healers say it's all a part of the process. I'll admit, I know everything there is to know about everything, but… There are gaps in even my own knowledge."

"How humble," he mumbled. 

The dragon said nothing as he stood up; curious and a little upset at the loss of the hand at his scalp, Anduin poked his head out from under the sheets and watched as Wrathion began to disrobe. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" he huffed, smoke trailing from his nostrils. "My fiancé is upset and in need of comfort— if I don't give it to him, who will?" 

Anduin smiled softly, pressing his back against Wrathion’s once he’d crawled under the sheets and wrapped his arms around the king. As always, his body was like a warm fire, comforting him and helping him relax. Gentle hands wrapped around him, coming to rest on his swollen stomach and gently massaged the stretched skin.

“I’m scared to be a father,” Anduin whispered after a stretch of silence passed between them.

The hands paused for only a moment before resuming their massage. “I am too. But that’s not going to stop me from being the best damn father I can be. Besides, it’s not like you’re doing this alone,” Wrathion purred gently, kissing the back of his neck. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Anduin’s eyes. “But what if—”

“Hush,” rumbled the dragon, tightening his hold around the king. “You are a good king, and you will be an even better father. If I’m wrong, you can chop off my head and hang it on your wall as an example.”

“Don’t joke about that,” he croaked, hiding his face in the pillows.

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Wrathion kissed the back of his neck before snuggling his nose into the crook of it. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anduin whispered, closing his eyes with a smile.

***

It was decided that Anduin would be the one to walk down the aisle, Greymane leading him in place of his father. He would wear the same outfit his father wore for his own wedding, a rich blue and white suit befitting more of a general than a king, and his crown. 

As he was squeezed into his coat and put on the last of his accessories, he felt one of the eggs inside him shift uncomfortably, a pain shooting through him, followed by dizzying nausea. They'd been moving quite a bit lately, but the other dragons they'd consulted about this had said that it was to be expected at this point in the pregnancy, nearly two years to the day. The wedding had been placed on hold until after Azshara and N'zoth were dealt with, to ensure that all the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance couldn't be killed in one fell swoop. 

The problem with that was the fact that they continued with their plan to reveal Anduin as being pregnant right on schedule. Rumors swirled about who the father could possibly be, and some even tried to claim they were the father in court, but those claims were quickly dismissed under the gaze of an angry dragon. 

Wrapping a hand under his swollen stomach, Anduin hefted it into a more comfortable position and took Genn's arm. "Let's go. I'm ready." 

"Are you certain, my boy? It's never too late to retire to your quarters. Everyone will understand if you are unable to go through with this." The old wolf must have seen the look of pain on his face, no doubt. 

The king knit his brow as another shock of pain and nausea ran through him, refusing to let out the moan of distress that bubbled in his throat. "I said I'm fine. They've waited long enough. Besides, the sooner I'm married, the sooner I can get back to bed."

Greymane nodded, helping him down the hallway and through the doors that opened to the main part of the temple, where Wrathion waited. The music swelled as they stepped through, announcing their arrival. His fiancé stood at the altar, eyes glowing even brighter as they took him in, looking ravishing is his red and black suit, a stark contrast to his own.

A smile made its way onto his face at the sight of his soon-to-be husband, but it faltered halfway down the aisle as a pain swept through him once more, forcing him to stop and bend over, panting heavily.

“Anduin, is everything alright?” Greymane whispered, trying to help him back to an upright position.

Anduin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt something give, and a splash of water hit the floor. A gasp made its way through the crowd, followed by panicked whispers and others crowding around him, helping him all the way to the floor. The omega could only focus on Wrathion’s smell as he ran to his side, one hand grabbing his own as another ran through his sweat-soaked hair.

The crowd of nobles and others among them were herded out of the temple, leaving him with his closest advisors, Alexstrasza, who’d insisted she’d come to the wedding herself instead of sending an emissary in her place, and Wrathion.

“Oh Light,” Anduin sobbed as Alexstrasza ordered someone to get his pants off. “Wrathion, I’m not ready. Not yet, not now! We aren’t even married yet!”

Wrathion squeezed his hand, pressing his forehead against the side of his head. “You are ready, my darling,” he whispered, his cinnamon scent flooding the king’s nostrils and calming him ever so slightly. “Remember what the midwives taught you, okay? It’s going to be just like a human birth, but a little easier with the shape. Just breathe and listen to what Alexstrasza says.”

Tears staining his cheeks, Anduin nodded, screaming his heart out through the first push.

***

The eggs took only three agonizing hours to birth, but, once they were born, their scaled shells shimmering in the light filtering through the temple. Wrathion held Anduin’s exhausted body close, not wanting to release him even after a litter arrived to ferry him to a hospital to recover. The eggs were placed at his feet, wrapped in cloth to keep them warm.

“I am proud of how you handled that, Wrathion,” came Alexstrasza’s voice from beside the alpha, who watched the litter until it was out of sight. “I find that alphas tend to get very anxious during the birth of their whelps. I expected you to be pacing the pews.”

“My mate needed me next to him, so that’s where I stayed,” said Wrathion as he played with his sleeve. He paused, then asked, “Are the children…?”

“The children were born perfectly healthy, as far as I could tell.” Was that pride in her voice? “No defects whatsoever on the outer shells— two will hatch in a few days, but the smallest, the runt, should take a week at most.”

“Thank you for all you’ve done, my queen.”

“It was my honor. Now go, I’m sure your mate would like to see your face when he wakes up.”

Wrathion nodded and bounded out of the cathedral, following the faint scent of his mate.

***

As predicted, the first two eggs hatched within a few days of being born, in the afternoon. Wrathion had been brooding over them in his draconic form, keeping them warm and growling at any unfortunate servant who got too close to them. Anduin had rushed to see the eggs hatch, but only caught the tail end of the second egg before a whelp’s head burst through, chirruping for attention. 

They named the children, a boy and a girl, Varian and Tiffin, after Anduin’s parents. It had been decided long before they were born, and they seemed to take to the names well.

After missing the first two hatchings of his children, Anduin refused to miss the second. He carried the runt’s egg with him around the castle— though not without Wrathion, the twins riding on his back or shoulders, following him at any given moment— speaking to it words of encouragement and talking idly about his day.

The family fell asleep around the egg, despite its unwieldy spikes, one night, at the end of the seventh day. Though the healers assured Anduin that the whelp was alive and kicking, fear and dread sunk into his heart as time ticked, telling him that, maybe, just maybe, the little one wouldn’t come out at all.

Then, came a little movement.

“Wrathion, quit squirming,” Anduin groaned, snuggling in closer to the egg.

“That wasn’t me.”

“One of the twins then?”

“They’re at the top of the bed. I would’ve felt if they moved.”

Another wiggle, and Anduin’s eyes shot open. The king summoned a ball of Light to his hands and found a large crack running down the side of the egg.

“ _ Wrathion! _ ” Anduin whisper-shrieked. “ _ It’s hatching! _ ”

The alpha immediately shot up, waking the whelp twins so that they may see the hatching. The family watched with wide eyes as the egg quivered and shook, until, finally, a small black dragon with bright blue eyes popped out and tumbled onto the bed before them.

In no time at all, Wrathion switched into his true form and began licking the mewling runt clean of the fluid that covered it, looking like a mother cat grooming a disgruntled kitten. The twins immediately climbed onto their younger and smaller sibling, tugging at its wings and neck with their teeth.

“What’s the gender?” Anduin whispered, gently rubbing the top of the whelp’s head with the tips of his fingers.

Wrathion lifted its tail and peered at something Anduin couldn’t see; the little one squealed at the manhandling, snapping at Wrathion’s claws the best it could. “A girl! Oh, my love, we’ve had another girl!”

“So her name is…”

“Nyxondra. Just like my mother.”

“Welcome to the family, Nyxondra,” Anduin whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and receiving a disgruntled snap for his efforts. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is transjainaproudmoore.tumblr.com  
> i could use some wow friends!  
> you can find me on WyrmrestAccord as Moriantha on Horde and Elithrand on Alliance.


End file.
